I Wanna Be Like Other Girls
by Pandalover297
Summary: When Misty, May, Mena, and Dawn get the chance to run away from the stuck up life of a princess to be like other girls the take the chance. But, when they end up stealing from a powerful enemy a war could break out. Do they really wanna be like other girls?


Running down the long corridors of the huge palace was a stout middle-aged woman. Her running was frantic and her breaths labored. "Your Highness'?" she called knocking on every door in sight. "Your Highness'?"

Meanwhile...

"...97, 98, 99, 100, there finally done." There stood a girl removing a brush from her long golden blonde hair that curled at the ends. She was around 5'5" with a petite stature. She had on an orchid colored dress. The dress wasn't extravagant, but quite simple for a princess gown. It had loose short sleeves, a solid colored bodice that stopped above her stomach, and a flowing skirt that reached her ankles. Her silver ballet flats poked out some under her dress. She wore a necklace with an amethyst crystal wrapped in silver. She was the youngest of the quadruplets.

"About time Mena. Why couldn't you have done this in your bedroom?" a girl with caramel brown hair stood next to the one known as Mena. Her hair was pulled into two pigtails on the sides of her head. She also stood at 5'5", but had a slim figure. She wore a ruby colored dress. It was simple as well. It had medium, layered straps, a solid bodice with gold trimmings, and a skirt that fell over her form down to her feet. She wore gold ballet slippers. Her necklace was a ruby crystal wrapped in gold. She was the second oldest.

"Probably because she did not want to be late, May." This time a girl with navy blue hair tied into a ponytail with a pink bow answered. She being the shortest came to 5'4", with a delicate physique. She wore a pastel pink dress. Hers was the most detailed. It had half length silk sleeves, a floral bodice, and a skirt with a floral pattern on the bottom hem. Her platinum colored slippers were not clearly visible under her dress. Her necklace was a rhodolite garnet wrapped in platinum. She was the second youngest

"I can understand that, Dawn, I wouldn't want to miss this trip for the world." Lastly a girl with fiery orange hair pulled into a side ponytail commented with a smile. Standing the tallest at 5'6", with a tall stature. She wore a periwinkle dress. She had quite a bit of details. It had 3/4 length sleeves that opened at the ends, a bodice detailed in bronze, and a skirt with a belt tied around her waist that fell down the front. She wore bronze flats on her feet. Her necklace was a sapphire wrapped in bronze. She was the oldest sister.

"You have that right, Misty," Mena said.

"Ah *gasp* girls *gasp* your all *gasp* here," There in front of them stood their lady in waiting Mildred.

"Mildred, are you all right?" Misty questioned.

"Yes your highness, come along now you are running late." Mildred was talking about the girl's trip to their summer castle.

"Alright, Mildred," they all said in unison. They handed the coachmen their luggage and boarded the carriage, and then they were off. About an hour into the ride the carriage suddenly stopped. Mena stopped fiddling with her dress, Dawn was waking up May, but to no avail, and Misty looked up from her book.

"I'm gonna go see what happened," Mena suggested. Misty gave her a look of disapproval. "I'll be careful, don't worry." Once Mena walked around to the front of the carriage she saw in front of her both coachmen driving the carriage tied to a tree. One was knocked out. She was about to go over and help them, but the one still awake told her to escape while she could then fell unconscious. She ran back to her sisters. "We're being ambushed."

"We have to get out of here," Misty said exiting the carriage, May and Dawn close behind.

"Not if we have anything to do about it," came a mysterious voice. In front of them appeared 4 cloaked figures. One held a bow and a sheath of arrows, another held a dagger, the third had a sword, and the fourth held a handful of shurikens. Misty jumped at his words, Dawn started flipping out, May was terrified, but Mena held her ground. She walked up too the one with the arrows, hands held up in surrender.

"What do you want with us," she asked her hands dropping to her sides. All four men glared at her.

"We are here to steal from you, what does it look like," The one with the sword said. Mena turned his direction.

"Here." She had handed him a fair sized bag filled with gold coins.

"Mena, what are you doing!" Misty said trying to keep her voice fierce, but failing out of fear.

"They won't hurt us," Mena said calmly. "Will you?" The one with the arrows slowly shook his head. "That's what I thought. I'm pretty sure they are like that character in your book, Misty."

"You mean Robin Hood?" she asked stepping forward a little.

"Exactly." Mena turned her attention back to the cloaked figures. "If they are good guys then they wouldn't mind if I did this," with that she took off the archers hood revealing strawberry blond hair and hazel eyes. Misty approached the one with the dagger and removed his hood meeting raven black hair, and deep brown eyes. Next May came up and took of the hood of the guy with shurikens he had both green hair and eyes. Dawn was hesitant at first, but went over to the guy with the sword slowly and removed his hood showing purple hair and black eyes.

"I have a proposition" Misty began "You guys let us come along and help you." May and Mena loved the idea, Dawn was a little hesitant at first, but agreed to the idea.

"Why?" the black haired one asked.

"Because being a Princess stinks, you never get to have fun, you can't play with other kids, stupid lessons on manners, It is plain awful." Came May's remark. The girls looked at the boys expectantly.

"Alright, just stop looking at us like that," said the purple haired one. The girls started cheering and jumping around happily. "Well off we go." he said picking up Dawn. Dawn let out a scream of protest, but after no success in getting down gave up. The other three looked back at May, Mena, and Misty.

"Don't even think about it," the all said following Dawn. the boys weren't too far behind.

"So..." May began, "What are your names."

"Paul," said the one carrying Dawn.

"I'm Ash," he said holding out a hand for Misty to take.

"The name's Drew," he said looking at May. He handed her a rose. "Here you are." May blushed slightly.

Mena looked at the archer expectantly. "my name's Virgil," he said with a smile. Then she began taking off her shoes. Misty noticed this.

"Mena, what are you doing?" Misty asked.

"If we are going to help out with going on adventures it would be wise to be comfortable in what you are wearing. That's why I'm removing these awfully painful shoes!" Mena said removing her shoes. "That feels so much better, girls you have to try this."

"You know Mena, if you hadn't noticed. I can't see my feet!" she said kicking her feet really hard landing a kick right to Paul's gut. Paul doubled over in pain mumbling curses like a sailor, dropping Dawn in the process. She began removing her shoes "Your right this feels amazing."

"Well this sure doesn't," Paul mumbled on the ground. Everyone laughed at Paul's comment. Both May and Misty took off their shoes, they both had gleeful looks on their faces. About 10 minutes more of walking they arrived at the campsite.

"Welcome to your new home."


End file.
